Demigods in Dauntless
by GirlOfManyTalents
Summary: Percy has lived in Abnegation all his life. He's content, but has always longed for more. Annabeth lives in Erudite. She's smarter than anyone in her class, but something has always set her apart. When the Choosing Ceremony arrives, what will they chose?
1. Percy's Aptitude Test

**A/N: My first Fanfiction. Please review! I've always wanted a Fanfiction account to post this!**

**Chapter**** One**

**P**

**e**

**r**

**c**

**y**

There is one mirror in our house. It is behind a sliding panel in our hallway. Our faction allows me to look in it on the second day of every third month, when I cut my hair. My faction, Abnegation, regulates me to have short hair; a buzz cut. I'm really supposed to look at myself in the mirror as little as possible when I cut my hair.

But I can't help but glance at my face.

My father, Paul, walks past me as I finish, meets my eyes in the mirror, and, instead of scolding me, smiles. I frown in confusion. In our faction in is considered selfish to be concerned with one's appearance. This is usually a bigger problem for girls than boys, but I am curious; when you rarely look in a mirror, you end up staring at yourself the few times you do.

"Are you nervous? About today?" Father asks as I follow him down the stairs. Today is the day we take an aptitude test to see which faction we'd belong best in. Tomorrow is Choosing Day, the day we chose which faction we will live in for the rest of our lives . I could stay here, in Abnegation, or I could abandon them to live in one of the other four factions: Amity, the peaceful; Candor, the honest; Erudite, the intelligent; or Dauntless, the brave.

I smile. "No. I know where I belong." But I don't. All my life, I've been struggling with my faction; I have always had a strange fascination with the Dauntless. They jump off trains to get to school. They climb the buildings on dares. They are… amazing.

But if I were to go to Dauntless, I'd forsake my family. Permanently.

When I get downstairs, I find my mother, Sally, putting breakfast on the table. I smile. In Abnegation, we must wear gray, baggy clothes, and wear our hair in buns or in a buzzcut, depending on if you're male or female. My mother's hair is dark and curly; her eyes seem to change color. She is beautiful, but she forgets herself, like every Abnegation member should.

It is on the mornings when we are the most content that I long for the excitement of Dauntless.

When I arrive at school, I stand out front and watch the Dauntless arrive. They jump off the trains, laughing when they stumble across the cement ground. I glance over at a girl my age staring at a Dauntless couple as they lean against each other. She is Abnegation, obviously. Her pale blonde hair is wound into a tight bun; her short, thin frame is shrouded in gray. I notice her, some mornings, doing as I do: watching the Dauntless.

She seems as amazed as I am. I watch for a few more minutes, then I walk away.

Inside the school, the air buzzes with excitement. I have been waiting for my turn taking the test. The blonde girl from earlier today went in a long time ago, and now she walks out, looking sick and nervous. I frown. What happened?

Before I can ask, a woman leans out. "From Abnegation: Percy Jackson." I take a deep breath. Then I step forward.

In the room there is a chair like you' d see in a dentist's office and a monitor in the corner. The woman introduces herself as Tori.

"I'll be giving you your aptitude test. Please sit." I sit down and stay still as she attaches things to my head. She has dark hair streaked with gray. I notice she has a tattoo of a bird. She wears black. She must be Dauntless.

"Just drink this." She hands me a cup. I lift the cup to my lips and drink. Then the world goes black.

When I open my eyes I am standing in the cafeteria. It is empty. On the table are two items: a knife and a wedge of cheese.

"Choose" a voice says. I hesitate then grab the knife. It is long and double edged. Definitely not a kitchen knife. It feels strangeley familiar even though the closest thing to a weapon I've held in my life is a steak knife. Suddenly the scene changes. The cheese dissapears and the doors open up behind me. I glance behind me and see a large dog walk In. It growls and charges forward. Instinct takes over and I swing the knife slashing the dog's throat.

I sigh with relief as it collapses to the ground. Glancing behind me I see a little girl. She smiles at me before looking behind me. A look of horror plasters itself to her face. I look back and see another dog run forward. I see it is not focusing on me but at the girl. Without thinking I tackle it. The scene goes dark.

I look around and find that I am riding the bus. A man sits there reading a newspaper. The headline reads "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended."

"Do you know him?" he asks tapping the picture. The man in the picture looks familiar but I somehow know I must protect his identity. I shake my head.

"You're lying!" he yells. "If you told me who he was you could save me!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know him." I reply. The world goes dark.

**A/N: My first Fanfiction! How is it? Review!(NO Flames please!)**


	2. Divergent

**Chapter 2**

**P**

**e**

**r**

**c**

**y**

**A/N: I didn't actually mean to copy Divergent word for word last chapter, but I remembered Tris had said something like that, so I tried to make the beginning similar. Sorry. But, anyway, on to chapter 2!**

When I open my eyes, Tori is staring at me with a look of exasperation. "Not another one," she mumbles.

"Another what?" I ask in confusion. She sighs.

"Give me a minute. I'll be right back." She steps out of the room, leaving me sitting in the chair with a confused look on my face.

She returns several minutes later. "What did you mean, 'another one'." i ask insistently.

She looks at me for a moment, then exhales a long sigh. " You're Divergent. You don't fit into any of the factions exactly. You're more than just Abnegation or Dauntless. You're both." She looks at me for a moment, waiting for me to absorb that. Then she continues, "The Divergent are considered dangerous by the goverment. You can never tell any one what you are, understand? The girl that just left, Beatrice Prior, is Divergent, too. If you are both in the same faction after the Choosing Ceremony, you should befriend her. Team up with her in a way."

I stare at her as she explains this. It's a lot to take in. I know I am Abnegation. The test tells me so. Apparently, I am also Dauntless. If she would of told me my results were one or the other, Dauntless or Abnegation, this would be easier. Not just being safe, but choosing where I belong would be easier. I could feel guilt-free about leaving my family, knowing I am made for Dauntless, or I could stay with them without any regret, knowing I am meant for Abnegation.

I am torn from my thoughts by Tori, who says, "You better go home. I'll tell them you're sick." She pauses. "Remember. Tell no one."

I walk home instead of riding the bus, knowing that what I need is time alone, away from people. I know my parents want what is best for me. They would respect my decision to leave. But I also know that I would not be able to stay away from them. Faction before blood. I know that can't be right.

I'd always had a problem with that saying. I couldn't imagine anything being more important than the people I care about. I was always different in that way.

When I get home, no one is there. My parents are probably in the city, volunteering at a homeless shelter. I sigh. It is my turn to cook dinner. I quickly begin to cut chicken into strips and boiling broccoli on the stove. When Mom and Dad get home, dinner is already on the table. they both thank me and sit down.

My parents idly chat about their day. I push food around on my plate, barely touching it. When everyone finishes, we all head up stairs to get ready for bed. Before Mom goes to her and Dad's room, I grab her shoulder. She looks at me expectantly.

"Mom,'' I start. I open my mouth to finish, but something holds me back. I manage to choke out the words. "If I transfer...will you forgive me?"

She looks at me for a moment, her eyes filling with tears. Then she nods. "Whatever yo think is best for yourself, you do. I just want you to be happy." I nod and walk to my room. As I fall asleep I can still feel the two halves of my mind fighting. Go or stay.


	3. Annabeth's Aptitude Test

**A/N: I'm so so_ sorry_! I would of updated by now. I have a computer at home, but it won't turn on, and it's not even hooked up to the internet. So any time I've updated it's been from my Grandparents' house or school. So that's why I haven't updated in nearly two weeks.**

**Anyway, on to Chapter three!**

**Chapter Three**

**A**

**n**

**n**

**a**

**b**

**e**

**t**

**h**

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. I feel the shock that has settled over me since earlier today. Since the Aptitude test. The images of what occurred today flash through my mind.

Catching the bus. Waiting in line for the test. The test itself.

_The woman attaches electrodes to my temples. My mind instantly goes through the explanation for how they work. The Erudite in me is useful, but sometimes annoys others. I can't look at any invention without my mind instantly reminding me of the articles I've read about them, recalling every detail of how they work. I always spout information like a walking encyclopedia. I like it though. Erudite teaches that knowledge is power. I must be extremely powerful by now._

_I bring my mind back to the situation, wiping my sweaty hands nervously on my navy blue slacks. The woman has just finished attaching electrodes to my head. She hands me a cup full of a clear liquid. I drink it without question, and the world goes black._

_When I open my eyes, the room around me has disappeared and I am standing in the cafeteria. Chose, a voice says. I look at the table and see a knife and a wedge of cheese. I consider a moment and lift the dagger. It feels familiar, and tears prick my eyes. I don't know why the dagger gives me such a feeling of nostalgia and sadness. I feel a memory tugging at my mind. I try to hold on to the memory in vain, but in slips away. I shake my head to clear it, just as the door swings open behind me. A dog walks forward, growling. I know what I should do. A lesson from school goes through my mind. Dogs can smell fear because of a chemical secreted by human glands in a state of duress, the same chemical their prey secretes. Smelling fear leads them to attack. Looking a dog's in the eyes is a sign of aggression. They will attack if you look them in the eye._

_What would be a sign of submission? I lie down on the floor carefully, not looking into its black eyes. I wait, trembling in fear. I feel something rough rub my cheek, and I smile. For some reason it is not relief, but that I was right that makes me happy. That isn't surprising. I've always felt vain and prideful about my intelligence._

_I sit up and pet the dog's head. I glance behind me, seeing a toddler in a white dress. She reaches out and squeals, "Puppy!" The dog snarls and charges toward her. Without hesitating I throw the dagger. The dog makes a short, high-pitched squeak, and collapses. The scene changes. I am sitting on the train, and a man near me is reading a newspaper that reads, "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended."_

_I shudder. The word murderer hasn't been used for some time. The man looks up. "Do you know him?" He asks. I frown the man looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on who. "Do you know him?" the man repeats, this time a little more hateful. "Give me a second," I snap, agitated. I could answer if he would let me think for a moment. "I don't know him," I decide. I do know him, but I can't think of who he is._

_"You're lying," he snaps. "If you told me, you could help me."_

_"That's too bad," I repeat coldly, "because I don't know."_

_The scene goes dark._

_When I open my eyes, the woman, Tori, is staring at me._

_"This is not my day," she says. I frown._

_"What's wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head, then rises and exits the room._

_She returns a few moments later and, sighing, sits down. Then she speaks._

_"The test is designed to tell us which Faction you belong in. Depending on your actions you could of gotten Erudite. You could have gotten Dauntless. But you didn't. You don't fit neatly into any category. You are both Dauntless and Erudite. You are Divergent." She pauses, then continues, "There are two reasons for why I was so upset. First of all, since this government system operates on separating people into different groups, Divergence threatens the system. The government...eliminates threats." I nod in understanding._

_"What about the other reason?" I ask._

_"I was getting to that," she snaps. Then she sighs. "Sorry. I'm very stressed. Anyway, as I was saying, the other reason is that there have been two other teens whose results were Divergent. There names are Beatrice Prior and Perseus Jackson. Both from Abnegation" I mentally cringe. My Faction, Erudite, has been feuding with Abnegation for some time now "I'd recommend you seek them out and try to team up with them, in a way. Stick together, at least if you transfer to the same Faction as them."_

_I nod, then stand up and walk toward the door. Before I leave, Tori sighs, lays her head on a table and mumbles what sounds like "This job is going to drive me to drink."_

When I'd gotten home, I'd ran upstairs and stayed in my room all night, not coming down for supper. Even when one of my younger half-brothers, though I wasn't sure which since they're twins, tried to get me to come downstairs.

Even now, the shock just barely wearing off, I wonder what I am going to do.


	4. The Little Prodigy

**Chapter Four**

**A**

**n**

**n**

**a**

**b**

**e**

**t**

**h**

I wake up to a buzzing in my ear. I groan and smack my alarm clock. I roll over and try to go back to the dream I'd been having. Floating in an underwater bubble...a boy with black hair and sea green eyes... My door opens.

" Annabeth! Get up!" A voice yells.

"Dad," I groan.

"None of that this morning," he says cheerfully. "Time for Erudite's little prodigy to get herself to the choosing ceremony."

I sigh. Sure, I get the highest grades in school. Sure, I had the highest IQ. (177 and proud of it.) But I wanted to be more than just another Erudite genius. And the Aptitude Test had proven that. Ugh. The Aptitude test. What was I was going to do today? I had absolutely no idea what on earth I was going to chose. Not only that, but I knew my life was in danger by being...Divergent. I shudder it feels dangerous even thinking the word.

I crawl out of bed and hop in the shower. Afterwards, I blow dry my hair and pull it back with a silver combs. Then I quickly dress in a blue blouse and slacks. I slip on some black pumps and head downstairs. At the breakfast table, I sit down and smile falsely at my step-mother. She may be my legal guardian, but that does not make me even remotely like her. When I was seven, I attempted to run away after she refused to believe me about a series of spider attacks in my bedroom. I had never trusted her since.

I quickly eat my eggs and toast. Afterwards I run outside with my family to catch the bus to the Choosing Ceremony. I quickly take my seat once we arrive, looking forward expectantly.

Marcus, an Abnegation leader, stands at the podium. He deliver's a speech we hear every year, about why the Factions were formed. I try to pay attention, but my stomach has become sick, and the only thing I can manage is staring at the back of the man in front of me's head. I grip my father's hand and swallow back vomit. What am I supposed to do? The expectation, of course, is that I will become a Erudite-born initiate, and I know that with my grades and IQ, I'd be a shoo in for rank number one. I am made for Erudite. But I think back and I realize that the Dauntless in me has been just as prominent.

_ "What are you guys doing?" I ask curiously. I had missed the Middle School bus and was walking home when I noticed a group of black-clad Dauntless gathered around a three-story building._

_ " What does it look like?" A boy says in a tone that irritated me. I sigh and watch as a girl about twelve-the same age as me- grabs a groove in the wall with a shaking hand. Her brown hair is in short choppy braids. She has dark skin and eyes that change colors, like a kaleidoscope. She takes a deep breath and begins to climb. I watch as she makes it a few feet and slips, landing on the ground hard. She cringes._

_ "Oh come on!" One of the older boys says. "I've seen better from my little brother, and he's five!" He walks over and kicks her, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to look demeaning._

_ "What do you think you're doing?" I repeat, more irate this time._

_ "Just a little early initiation," he says with a cocky grin. The other Dauntless look at me uncomfortably, as if they aren't quite sure what to make of a twelve year old girl standing up to a boy who must be two or three years older than her._

_ The boy smiles again and flips his black bangs out of his face. "And who are you?" he asks with a grin, walking closer. " Oh, I know! You're that Erudite girl who's smarter than anyone in the High School! What do you think you're doing, bothering with Dauntless matters?" He laughs. "I get it! You're trying to be a little hero. Well, you better scurry on home, girl. This is none of your business."_

_ I grit my teeth. "No. Not until you leave that girl alone."_

_He laughs. "Okay. If you can scale this building, I'll leave her alone."_

_I stare up at the building. I gulp and step forward. I slide my hand into a groove in the wall and pull myself up. I carefully slip my foot into another groove. Before I know it, I am ten feet up. Twenty. Thirty. I pull myself up onto the roof and look down. I see a sea of astonished pierced faces staring back at me._

_I turn and walk to a door on the roof. Lucky for me, this building is abandoned and no one is there to question what I am doing there. I walk down the steps and out the front doors. The Dauntless have already left the street and left the girl sitting in the shadow of the building. She looks relieved when she sees me. She stands up and flicks a chocolate brown strand of hair out of her face._

_"Thanks," she says with obvious relief. Then she sticks out her hand. "I'm Piper McLean, by the way."_

_I shake her hand. "Annabeth Chase."_

_She smiles. "I know. You're pretty famous, you know. Highest IQ in the Middle School and all." I nod._

_"Well," I say, "I better get home. My dad is going to be upset with me. Nice meeting you." I'd walked home. Dad had inquired about my whereabouts. I'd explained that I'd missed the bus and he'd asked no more questions. Piper and I never spoke again._

I blink when I realize my father is nudging my arm with his elbow. They must have called my name, and, luckily, it seems only once. I shakily stand up and walk toward the stage. Marcus hands me the knife, and I feel sick to my stomach. I walk carefully toward the bowl of clear water. Only a few have gone before me, and apparently none of them had chosen Erudite. I slice my palm open and lift it. I hesitate, my hand dripping blood on the carpet in front of the bowl. I turn and hold my hand over the coals. My blood drips and sizzles.


	5. I need to talk to you

**Chapter****Five**  
**P**

**e**

**r**

**c**

**y**

**A/N: Hello! Yes, I'm still alive. I just took forever to update. So, onto chapter five!**

I sit in a sea of gray clothed Abnegation. Several names have already been called already. I have only seen a few transfers, and none of them from Abnegation. The only transfers have been a few from Dauntless and one from Erudite.

"Percy Jackson." I gulp as my name is called. I stand and glance back at my mother. She smiles and nods as if to reassure me.  
Then I walk forward.

I feel like everyone is staring at me. Of course, they probably are. Last year a counsel member's son transferred. They'll probably expect the same of me.

The thought makes me pause. Of I leave, everyone will assume the worse. I take a deep breath and continue up the stairs, onto the stage. Marcus hands me the knife. I stare out to the crowd. The crowd stares back at me.

One person, a girl with curly blonde hair pulled back with a silver clip, studies me intently. She wears blue, though she stands amid black-clad Dauntless. I realize that she must of been the transfer from Erudite.  
I cannot tell what color her eyes are from this distance, but they narrowed and studying my face intently, as if searching for something.  
When she realizes I've noticed her watching me, she doesn't look away.

She simply meets my eyes, her expression blank. I mentally shake my head and walk toward the two bowls on the end: Abnegation and Dauntless. Plain, gray stones or sizzling coals. Dull, apathetic life or a life filled with adventure and adrenilin? The coals seem to beckon me . I step forward and slice the knife across my palm, dripping blood on the carpet.  
I let my hand move forward, the carpet between the two bowls coloring red. I move my hand to the left, and my blood sizzles on the coals.

I join the crowd of Dauntless and search for my family, looking over the heads of the few that we're taller than me. I finally see Mom and Paul watching me with different expressions on their faces. Mom looks proud, a small smile spreading across her face. Paul doesn't look particularly approving or disapproving. Just surprised.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to face the girl with blonde hair. I expected her eyes to be brown, or dark blue. I am surprised to find that her eyes are a startling, thundercloud gray. She grips my forearm and gazes at me intently.

"I need to speak with you later," she says, her grip never loosening.

"Um... Okay?" I responded. Smooth, Jackson. Real smooth.

"I also need to talk to her," she adds, nodding toward a short Abnegation girl with pale blonde hair pulled back in a bun who is ascending the stairs onto the stage.

I almost say that it isn't likely that she will transfer to Dauntless, but then it hits me. The girl on the stage is Beatrice Prior. The other Divergent Tori mentioned. I watch as she walks across the stage, looking slightly nauseous. She hesitates, an indesisive expression on her face. Then, taking a deep breath she slices her palm. The blood drips onto the carpet, darkening the stain mine made. Then she moves her hand and her blood sizzles on the coals.

I glance at the girl beside me, the one who had been talking to me. I could tell that I would be a few inches taller than her, but she is wearing heels, so we are about the same height.

She glances at me. "When I get a chance, I need to talk to both of you." She nods toward Beatrice, who is making her way into the Dauntless group.  
"Alone," she adds." I nod.


	6. The Train

**A/N: I recently posted a fanfiction**

**called Neith's Revenge, if not everyone has seen it.(I also posted it on my birthday, by the way.) So, if you haven't seen that, I suggest you read it. I only have one chapter posted at the moment, and I'll probably be updating this story more often than that one. Anyway, onto chapter six!**

**Chapter Six**

**A**

**n**

**n**

**a**

**b**

**e**

**t**

**h**

As the Choosing Ceremony ends, I watch Beatrice Prior, the other Divergent, stumble clumsily down the steps. She looks surprised about the decision she herself made. When it is time to leave, I turn and glance at my family. Dad looks completely shocked, as if he isn't quite sure how to react. My step-mom has a cold expression on her face, as if I am a stranger to her. A stranger she doesn't particularly like.

My younger step-siblings look confused, and are trying to get my parents' attention. I mentally cringe. I hadn't even thought of how they'd explain that they'd never see me again; that I'd never come back home.

I look back to the crowd of Dauntless and realize that we are moving, running outside. I almost go with them, then I realize that I am wearing heels. I curse my lack of prejudgement and kick them off. I pick them up and chase after the Dauntless that are now outside. I get to the door and realize that the boy I'd been talking to-Percy- had stopped at the door when he realized I hadn't been following. He waits patiently, then, glancing at my bare feet and the heels in my hand asks, "Do you want me to carry those?"

I nod and hand them to him. He takes them and we hurry off, managing to get caught up to the rest of the group. I hear something. I tilt my head to the side and realize what the sound is. The train.

"Oh no," another Erudite transfer mumbles, "Are we supposed to hop on that thing?" He looks sick. I can't help but think that if he wanted to transfer to Dauntless, he should of expected this.

"Yes," answers Tris, breathlessly. I take a deep breath and ready myself, preparing the best position to jump. The Dauntless-born initiates run forward first, leaping and pulling themselves up into the train car. I quickly follow, flying through the air for a moment before hitting a train car and pulling myself in by a handle. I hear a thud and glance back to see Percy standing on the edge of the train car, still holding my shoes. He tries to pull himself in but slips, his feet hanging off the train while he grips the handle for dear life.

As I run over to help him, the shoes slip from his left hand, and he uses it to try to pull himself back into the car. I grab his wrist and pull him in.

"Thanks," he gasps, sitting down on the car floor. He glances up at me. "Sorry about your shoes."

I laugh. "Like I care about one pair of shoes. If you wouldn't have dropped them, you would've fallen before I could help you."

He smiles. "Annabeth, right?"

I nod. We sit in silence for a few minutes. Then I see some Dauntless-born initiates stand and approach the door. I rise and join them. After a few seconds I see us approach a square of buildings, an opening in the center. Dauntless headquarters.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter six. Sorry it's short. Please review!**


End file.
